Various systems and devices have been known in the prior art for the purpose of recording and counting the various and aggregate dispensations of liquors by barkeepers in various establishments so as to accurately monitor the amount of liquors and drinks being dispensed by the bartender in relation to the receipts or monies collected for such drinks or dispensations of liquor at the bar. Examples of the prior art are contained in the following patents and their prosecution file wrappers. These U.S. Pat. Nos. are 3,170,597 issued Feb. 23, 1965; 3,599,833 issued Aug. 17, 1971; and 3,688,947 issued Sep. 5, 1972.
The above identified patents were issued to the applicant Arthur M. Reichenberger who is the inventor of the subject matter of this application.
Various prior art devices have been utilized for dispensing liquor from a plurality of liquor bottles of different brands by utilizing a common means for actuating a dispensation from any one of a plurality of bottles containing various brands of liquor. In many of the prior art devices, there have been difficulties in manual actuation of the various bottles in relation to the common dispenser means which has caused a loss of time and further many of the devices have had difficulty in maintaining accurate volumetric dispensation of drinks such that each dispensation very accurately approximates a jigger or a multiple thereof as desired. Furthermore, many of the prior art devices have been unattractive to customers since they have not simulated conventional pouring devices or pouring methods and thereby causing the customers to be concerned as to the actual dispensation of the desired liquors.
Many of the prior art devices were not operable in a natural pouring attitude normally assumed by the bartender when he merely tilts the desired bottle over a glass for pouring a jigger or two of liquior into such glass thus causing a loss of bartender's time. Additionally, other pouring spouts or jigger measuring devices used in connection with bottles have been relatively bulky, expensive and are difficult to maintain in the proper operating condition.